


Cappuccino, extra shot

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Series: In Cups of Coffee [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: Rhodey visits Wide Awake. Accidents happen.
Series: In Cups of Coffee [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Cappuccino, extra shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV (card 4036), for the adopted prompt of "oops".
> 
> While set in the _In Cups of Coffee_ universe, this story stands alone.
> 
> Special thanks to the Tony Stark Bingo January Discord Party!

United States Air Force Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes was only in New York City for a few days. He’d somehow convinced the Joint Chiefs that he needed to go to New York to talk to Tony Stark personally. That he had the best chance of convincing his old friend to get back into the weapons business, which he’d left after the “incident” in Afghanistan. Rhodey knew that the answer wasn’t going to change, no matter what anyone did or said. Tony was out of the weapons business, and that was that. He’d been out for years, focusing Stark Industries on clean energy, inexpensive prosthetics, nanotechnology, and, oddly, publishing - Pepper Publishing was the biggest name in diversity publishing.

Knowing the answer, Rhodey planned to spend what little time he had in the City having fun and generally relaxing. And that meant stopping at an out of the way coffee shop in Brooklyn. It came highly recommended by both the Internet and Pepper, who’s opinion Rhodey would trust with his life. Wide Awake was considered a hipster hangout, since they had comfortable chairs, lots of outlets, and fast, free wifi. They also attracted a large commuter crowd, since their coffee was supposed to be amazing, though they were known for their unusual and just plain weird drinks. 

He paused in front of the chalkboard sign out front, which advertised a “Chai Tea and Mint flavored Hot Chocolate,” an “Iced Lavender Paris Fog Bubble Tea with Basil,” and a “Grapefruit and Honeycomb Caramel Macchiato”, before shaking his head. Pepper promised him that for all of the reviews online that mentioned drinks that would make even the most hipstery hipster swoon, the main barista pulled excellent shots of espresso and made even better French Press coffee. 

He held the door for a young woman carrying far too many coffee cups, and headed straight to the counter. The barista behind the counter made a universal gesture for ‘be with you in a minute,’ a phone tucked under his ear. He jotted something down on a notepad, murmuring as he did. After hanging up the phone, he grinned and asked Rhodey what he could get for him. 

“A friend of mine says she had the best coffee ever here,” Rhodey said with a smile. “I’m trying to decide between a black drip and a cappuccino.” 

“Not a double espresso?” the barista asked with an easy smile. His name tag indicated that his name was “Steve”. Rhodey couldn’t help but grin. 

“Cappuccino, extra shot?” Rhodey asked. “Medium. For here.”

“Coming right up.” Steve rang up his order, absently handing Rhodey his credit card and receipt. Rhodey tossed two twenties in the tip jar, and pulled out the paperwork he knew he wasn’t going to get his friend to sign. He skimmed it again, sighed, and folded it in half. He was just getting ready to pop it into his briefcase with several things happened at once.

An uncontrolled toddler ran at full speed into a high school or college aged young man carrying a tray of coffees. The young man - his nametag read “Peter” - overcompensated as he fell, and Rhodey was hit with the flying coffee, most of it landing on his paperwork. The mother promptly scolded Peter, who was crumpled on the floor, for not watching where he was going, acting like her child was the one wronged. 

Rhodey slid off the stool, helped Peter to his feet, making sure he was okay. The boy said he was only shaken. As soon as the toddler ran into Peter, Steve jumped out from behind the counter, a mop appearing in his hands from seemingly nowhere. He promptly booted the mother and her child, reminding her of one of the posted signs that made it clear that you couldn’t let your children run around the coffee shop. The woman complained the entire time, finally yelling at Steve that he’d lost a loyal customer. Steve simply shrugged, mopping up the spilled drinks with a relaxed air that was clearly feigned. 

“I’ll remake your drink in a minute,” he said. In next to no time, he was finished, the mop put away and a ‘wet floor’ sign in its place. He slid back behind the counter, hands quickly remaking Rhodey’s drink. “Would you like a pastry? On the house?”

“Not necessary,” Rhodey said, “after all, accidents happen. And I didn’t want to do this paperwork, anyway.” He tossed the now destroyed and useless paperwork into the trash. “No harm, no foul.” 

“I wish most people were as understanding as you,” Steve said, putting Rhodey’s drink on the table. 

“My best friend, the guy I’m in New York to see, refers to accidentally destroying his own house as an “oops.” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “That was nothing. And I can get copies of the paperwork if absolutely necessary. Tony wasn’t gonna sign it anyway.”

Steve smiled, sliding a chocolate chip cookie in front of Rhodey that he’d somehow gotten out of the display case and warmed up without Rhodey noticing. Some pilot he was. 

“Oops?” Steve asked with a grin. 

“Oops,” Rhodey agreed, taking a large bite out of his cookie. It was perfect. As was the coffee.


End file.
